Clear Sky
by beckiixxmimiheartx3
Summary: Edward leaves once again, this time leaving Nessie and Bella alone to face the world.How will Bella and Nessie cope with this? This is the story "It happens once again but now what happens?" in a different title. I am still the same writer! R&R one again!
1. Deadly Surprise

Chapter 1- Deadly Surprise

Bella's POV

"Edward! Come here for a sec." I called out desperately and I did it so loudly that everyone looked up and stared at me questionably.

I ignored the stares; I had bigger problems then that.

The thirst was killing me. My family-in-law was overestimating my ability to dodge the hunger for human blood. They put me in a room full of humans all by myself. Did they actually think that I could restrain myself from feeding on the humans?

Okay, so maybe I could but that wasn't a good enough reason to stuff me in this room, which was intoxicated with delicious blood. I looked up when I heard footsteps coming my way. It was my mother, Renee and my step father, Phil.

"Bella, sweetheart. Is something the matter? You look scared."

I could see myself right now. Telling my mother to come closer, so close that my teeth were right above my mother's neck. Then I would sink my teeth in and suck on the blood. Oh how much I yearned for that. I then shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my mind.

"No mom, nothing's wrong. I feel fine. Why don't you and Phil go have some fun." I said politely.

"Okay, but if you need me, call me okay?" Renee said with concern.

Renee then went back to the living room again with Phil.

I let out a breathe. But thank goodness I could stop myself if I wanted to, even if it was hard. I then was concerned myself. Why wasn't Edward coming? What is taking him so long? I wanted to go to Edward's room to see what's up but I knew I shouldn't. Edward told me not to so I will have to wait. Even if it killed me, (**BUT SHE CAN'T DIE!!! SHE'LL BE 19 ALL HER LIFE!)** which will never be happening but still. I'll wait a bit more.

I waited for Edward…

~1 minute passed~

I couldn't stand it! How long was Edward going to make me wait? I ran up the stairs and stood in front of the room my husband and I shared. I knocked.

There was no answer. I was frustrated! Did he actually think that I would wait some MORE?!!! No, that won't happen. I burst into the room, opening my mouth to yell at Edward, but…he wasn't there. He was gone.

I was frantic. It couldn't be! Not again! I quickly searched the other rooms. I ran down the stairs, looked in the garage, but there was no sign of them anywhere. I then noticed something. All the cars were gone. Carlisle's Mercedes, Rose's Convertible, Emmett's Jeep, Alice's Porsche, Edward's Volvo. They were all gone. How could they?

I started to fall on her knees. my eyes turned blank. I couldn't see anything. I was in a pitch black area. my love was gone. He left me, again.

Why? Edward, why? Didn't you love me? Didn't you say that you wouldn't leave me again? Didn't you say that…

I couldn't think anymore. I ran. I ran all the way to La Push. I had to get Renesmee. my daughter, oh my daughter. What if they took her too?

**REVIEWS!!! If you don't give me AT LEAST 3 reviews, i'm not gonna finish this story.**


	2. What's going on with Bella?

Chapter 2- What's going on with Bella?

Bella's POV

When I got there, I was glad that my daughter was there, even if she was playing with Jacob.

"Jacob!" I called with no emotion. I had to get my daughter. No one would take away her last family member. And when I say no one, I mean NO ONE!!!

Jacob's POV

"Jacob!"

I heard an unfamiliar voice. Who was that?

I quickly looked up thinking that it was trouble, but saw the same girl I was with when Edward left her. The dead looking fragile girl who looked like she would break into pieces by just a tap in the back.

"Bella?" he called questionably.

I was furious. What had the bloodsuckers done to her THIS time? It was hard enough as it was. They turned Bella into a leech like them, but now THIS?

I ran to Bella, after putting Renesmee into my arms. When I got closer to Bella, I saw her eyes. It was different. WAY different then the last time. It was so frightening. Not that the eyes were auburn red, but that it looked like how Edward looked when Bella was having Renesmee in her stomach. The eyes a person on a stake burning to death would look like.

"Jacob, give me back my daughter." Bella said coldly.

I was extremely shocked. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HER? It was probably the bloodsuckers fault. Oh I will kill them, he thought.

"Bells, what happened?" I asked sincerely.

"I said, give me back my daughter!" Bella snarled.

"I'm not going to give it to someone who looks like she'll kill her!" I shot back.

"I said, GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER YOU MONGREL!!!" Bella screamed.

She leaped at me. I put Renesmee quickly down and then phased. He then started to call his brothers.

I then howled. Then started to scream for help in my mind. Something was wrong with Bella. This was not the Bella I knew. This was not the Bella I used to love.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! If you don't I won't post anymore. :P At least 5 review please. xD**


End file.
